Eight's Memories
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Reverse actual series. The garde have won the battle against Sêtrakus Ra. But at a price. A price that crushes Eight's heart entirely. I suck at summaries. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Everything inside flips. Over and over.

I watched her fall. I felt the burn in my ankle.

My heart hurts ten times more than my ankle.

Not her! Not her!

Anyone but her. Kill me instead! Please take me instead!

But I can't change what has happened. It has happened and no one can change it.

We have won. John killed him. But at a price. A price that crushes me inside. I can't talk. I can't think about anything but her beautiful brown eyes **(Sorry if that's inaccurate. I can't remember). **Her auburn hair that was soft to the touch. I loved her. I still do.

But now she's gone. I'm not sure if it was worth it. Maybe I get my home back. But it wasn't worth the love of my life.

I don't think I'll even return home. Maybe I'll go back to India and stay in the mountains, trying to push sadness away.

I need a distraction.

Whenever my eyes close I see her body on his sword. I hear Ella calling out to her. I watch, helplessly as Sêtrakus pushes her limp body off the sword.

"Eight..." She whispers before her eyes close and the scar comes.

That part is the most vivid. That word. My name. I never knew it could hurt so much.

Maybe it hurts because it was the last word that came out of Marina's mouth.

**Thank you if you read this. I know it's reverse actual series. But this is my idea.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

I walk slowly through life. Not letting anyone in. Not even Devden who tries to comfort me.

Everyone's comfort and words fall on deaf ears for me. I walk through our current home oblivious to what others are doing. All I see is the others looking at me in pity. Except Ella. She is spending her time crying into Six's shoulder.

I want to do that too. But I want to cry into Marina's shoulder. I can't she'd be what I was crying about.

My body has numbness. I've decided I'm not returning to Lorien. I can't go without Marina. I'll go back to India and stay in the mountains. Alone with my memories of Reynolds and Marina. The two people I love most in life.

I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna tell the others.

Maybe I should tell them when they're about to leave. Maybe now. Maybe after some time.

"Eight? Do you have something to say?" Six speaks up. Interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes I do in-fact." My voice is trembling.

I quickly think about what I'm going to say.

"John and Sarah. I'm happy for you. Sam and Six. I'm happy for you. Nine and Ella. You will get married someday I know that. You will all be going back to Lorien as couples. But I wouldn't. My love is lost. So I've decided I will not be returning to Lorien with you. I will instead return to India and be at peace." I explain holding back more tears.

Six looks shocked. Ella looks even worse. Nine is angry. But John looks like he was expecting this.

"Eight. We still have to wait before we can return to Lorien. Another 2 years at most. Please think about it more." John asks walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

I nod and walk away. I feel Six looking after me in shock and anger.

"Marina would want you to come back with us!" Six shouts after me.

I faintly hear John telling her off. But I don't care. I sprint to my room and slam the door.

I collapse on my bed digging my face into the pillow. Tears fly out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Marina!" I cry.

I faintly hear whispering in my head.

It sounds like someone saying "It's alright Eight. I'm not angry. I Love you too."

It sounds like Marina. But that thought just makes me cry harder.

I want her back. I know it's stupid but I want to bring her back.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

When I sleep my mind takes me through my memories.

I see Marina defeating my turtle avatar. When she found my chest. When she saved my life in New Mexico. The waterfront in Chicago. When she saved me AGAIN in the everglades. When we kissed just before the final battle. We thought that we'd get to do it again.

Then she tried to help John... and saved his life. But it took her life. She gave her life for Lorien. Maybe I do need to go back.

Now she lives in me. If I went to Lorien than it would be the same as both of us going. Except she wouldn't be there physically.

She's now the queen of my head. She rules with kindness and love. She shows me happiness and love that she wishes me to feel again. But I don't think I will feel it again. At least not for a while.

She whispers into my sleeping ears. Guiding me. Telling me her opinions. Letting me into her mind as well as me letting her in mine. When I feel sad she feels sad with me. And I'm not happy anymore. Maybe this is how Adam felt with One. Loving someone who lives in your head and nowhere else.

I won't be able to touch her hair. Kiss her. Hold her hand or any of that until I die.

Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. I'm no longer needed to defeat Ra. I don't have anything to live for. Maybe it's time to die.

But Marina would hate me.

No I'll live life to the fullest.

For Marina. For the love of my life.

**The End. Thank You anyone who has read this. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Sorry I just thought I should add another chapter.**

Lorien or India, Lorien or India.

Marina wants Lorien. She says that in my ear.

"Eight... take me home. I want to go home. I need to be at peace." She whispers in my ear.

She too knows that the ship is ready months early.

The decision is now or never.

I can't let her leave my head. I don't want her to leave my head. I want her to keep her rule.

"Eight. I won't leave you." She smiles and I swear I feel her hand brush my cheek.

"What about Adelina? and your parents?" The foolish man before the queen asks.

"They can see me. And I can see them once I'm home." The queen comforts the man.

"I love you Eight. I wouldn't leave you for all of Lorien. Never forget that."

The queen stands, grace in every move. She steps forward and kisses the man in front of her.

I almost feel her lips against mine. I want to feel it. I try to feel it. But I can't.

Maybe I'll feel it on Lorien.

I've decided I'm going to Lorien.

Maybe I can't touch her, but Marina is alive. Inside me, and she will be on Lorien with me.

As the ruler of my head.

**Now it is officially the end I promise.**


End file.
